Your Love is My Drug
by slightlyanonymous
Summary: Harry and Draco have a little fun with a song in the 8th year bathroom.


Draco stepped out of the shower and rubbed at his hair with a towel. Potter was at the sink messing with his Muggle music player that was now allowed at Hogwarts. Not that he would admit it out loud, but Potter had surprisingly good taste. Even though Draco was raised on very pureblooded ideals, he did like Muggle music so much better than the weird styling of Wizarding musicians. He had bought himself a Muggle radio and used to listen to it when his father was away on business, which was very often.

A techno beat played loud through the bathroom that made Draco freeze. He knew this song. It was his guilty pleasure. Draco looked at Potter's reflection, which stared wide eyed with embarrassment back at Draco.

"Seriously, Potter?" A slow smile spread on Potter's face as he quickly spun around and started towards Draco while lip syncing to the song.

"_Maybe I need some rehab, or maybe just need some sleep. I got a sick obsession; I'm seeing it in my dreams. I'm looking down every alley, I'm making those desperate calls,_" Potter brought his hands up into his hair, "_I'm staying up all night, hoping,_" then he started shaking his head from side to side, "_hitting my head against the wall!_" Draco brought his hands up to stop him from coming any closer, but he couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled through his lips. Potter started pointing at Draco.

"_What you got, boy, is hard to find,"_ he brought a finger up to his temple, "_I think about it all the time,_" he started moving his shoulders up and down, with his hands over his chest, "_I'm all strung out, my heart is fried,_" he pointed at Draco again, "_I just can't get you off my mind!_

_ "Because your love, your love, your love is my drug!"_ Potter started dancing with a lot of hip movements and flailing arms. Draco's side was hurting with how much he was laughing. The chorus of the song ended and Potter looked expectantly at Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes and started lip syncing to Potter.

"_Won't listen to any advice, mama's telling me I should think twice, but left to my own devices, I'm addicted, it's a crisis!_" he made a circular motion at his temple with his index finger, "_My friends think I've gone crazy,_" he brought a hand to his forehead, "_My judgment's getting kind of hazy_," he put a hand on his chest, "_my esteem is going to be effected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head! _

_ "What you got, boy, is hard to find. I think about it all the time. I'm all strung out, my heart is fried,"_ Draco pointed at Potter, earning him a giant smile, "_I just can't get you off my mind!" _Draco grabbed onto the towel wrapped around his hips to keep it there, and stated dancing as ridiculously as Potter.

"_Because your love, your love, your love is my drug! Your love, your love your love! I said, your love, your love, your love is my drug! Your love, your love, your love!" _

"_I don't care what people say! The rush is worth the price I pay," _Potter stepped towards Draco and sang to him, "_I get so high when you're with me, but crash and crave you when you leave!"_

"_Hey, so I got a question: do you want to have a slumber party in my basement? Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum? Is my love your drug?" _Draco got closer to Potter, "_Huh, your drug? Huh, your drug?"_ Draco tilted his head and batted his eyelashes, "_Is my love your drug?_"

The music paused. Potter winked at Draco.

"_Because, your love, your love, your love is my drug! Your love, your love, your love," _Draco and Potter danced together to the music, forgetting to lip sync along with the song.

"What the _bloody hell _is going on?" a voice boomed over the music. Draco yelped and spun around to see the red-faced Weasel standing in the doorway with Longbottom and Blaise standing behind him trying to hide their laughing in their hands. He heard the music stop, and looked at Potter's face, red with embarrassment.

"Uh, hey, Ron. Neville, Blaise," the latter two nodded and Longbottom let out a snort. "So, uh," Potter raised a hand up to his hair. He cleared his throat, and gave up speaking. He looked to Draco, who had replaced the Malfoy mask, but whose cheeks were pink with dancing and embarrassment.

"Excuse me." Draco's voice came out as a drawl, and he made his way out of the bathroom, and after throwing a glare at Blaise, who couldn't control his laughter, made his way to his dorm room.

* * *

"Hey, Potter."

"Yeah?"

"I like your beard."

Potter beamed at him, and Draco couldn't hold his smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, I made a thing. I hope y'all liked it, because it was fun writing it. The song Harry and Draco are lip syncing and dancing and being goofballs to is Your Love is My Drug by Ke$ha. I meant it when I said it's a guilty pleasure, but seriously, this is such a fun song, so I'm not ashamed to love it. **

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story are creations of the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. **

**Of course, reviews are always welcome, my beauties!**


End file.
